Jacob Blackfall
Jacob Blackfall is a professional Duelist and is well-known on the world circuit for reaching the final round of Tournament 2012. Early life ??? Forced Independence ??? First Duels Blackfall entered Dueling a while after his parents' latest disappearance, acting as the only free time he had during his stressful life. After a few weeks of Deck experimentation, he heard about the Tri-State Dueling Free-For-All, in which he entered. Days passed, and what was once an unorganized brawl between over twenty-thousand Duelists ended up a sterilized round-robin tournament between Blackfall and 64 others, in which the top eight ended up in the Final Rounds. Blackfall won the tournament, and (besides receiving a cash prize of $50,000) received the prize of one "Revolution U.S. - New York City" card, plus one Card Tracker, which was designed to track all the "Revolution" cards in existence. Afterward, Blackfall studied the card and tracker, which was in the form of a tablet computer, which then rang the announcement of Tournament 2012. However, only 256 competitors would be entered, and the owners far exceeded the number of registries. That's when Blackfall decided to Duel other winners for their cards and narrow the margin. ??? Blackfall eventually received a letter that informed him that a challenger was waiting for him at a hotel upstate. He arrived to the marked hotel and room, where he found the challenger, Drew K. Jakley, already sitting at a table with an unopened box of pizza on the table. Blackfall asked if Jakley sent the note, and Jakley answered yes. Then, they dueled, and it became apparent that Jakley held the "Revolution U.S. - Chicago" prize from the tournament in Jakley's hometown. Blackfall delighted himself with the news that he could take the Second City as his welcome ticket into Tournament 2012. However, just before either of them could launch or counter "New York City's" attack on "Chicago", the announcement came through their Card Tracker that all 256 participants were selected, and thus, both opponents entered automatically. The duel was called off and they went their separate ways, not forgetting each other, as rivals. Tournament Center 15: Perth ??? Round 4 Drew K. Jakley, fresh from a victory against Toronto's own Frian Zest, became Blackfall's newest opponent. This time, though, Jakley brought out nis newest ace card, "Revolution Fusion - Great Lakes Megalopolis" by Tributing "Chicago", "Revolution U.S. - Detroit", and Zest's ace card, "Revolution Canada - Toronto", and focused on discarding Fusion Materials to boost "Great Lakes'" power. Blackfall, out of luck, was able to pull out a victory by using "Revolution Fusion - Northeastern Megalopolis", a new card he discovered in his Extra Deck, and "Soul Release" (which banished Jakley's Fusion Materials and reduced "Great Lakes'" power) to defeat Jakley and enter the Finals in Toronto. Tournament Finals After defeating Jakley in Round 4, he was sent by private jet to Toronto, Canada, to attend the Tournament 2012 Final Rounds. Round 5 ??? Member of the Society ??? Appearance in Duel Titans ??? Category:Male